powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dream Weather
Power Rangers Dream Weather is the fifteenth season in the Gamepad Series. It is themed around dreams and meteorology. Synopsis When we sleep, we can wield magic energy called Ethereum to form Dreams from our happiness. But evil Nightmares are formed from bad emotions. To protect us from these troublesome creatures, a team of heroes was formed to use their own Dreams to fight back. They are...Power Rangers Dream Weather! Rangers * Elliot Elliot is the Red Cloud Ranger. He is protective. His Ethereum zord is the Unicorn because he wants the power to save others. His actor would be William Brents. * Blue Rain Ranger He is shy. His Ethereum zord is a Muscleman because he wishes to be strong. * Bethany Bethany is the Yellow Lightning Ranger. She is rowdy. Her Ethereum zord is a Flying Tiger because she wants freedom. Her actress would be Karen Fukuhara * Black Tornado Ranger He is adventourous. His Ethereum zord is a Bull because he wants to break through barriers in his way. * Bianca Bianca is the White Snow Ranger. She is empathetic. Her Ethereum zord is a Mystibird because she wants to be majestic and loved. * Apollo Apollo is the Orange Sun Ranger. He is glorious. His Ethereum zord is a Space Station because he wishes to be the greatest person possible. His actor would be Andrew Garfield. Allies * Corominous Villains * Nyominous * Stressadilla * Nachtmarie * Murgs Monsters * Arachno He has control over spiders. Arachno is based on the fear of spiders. He is defeated by the Shoe Dream Overflow. * Ophidio * Myso * Astra Astra has lightning based powers. Astra is based on the fear of lightning. * Achluo Achluo is themed after the fear of darkness. * Belone Belone is themed after the fear of pins. * Caco Caco is themed after the fear of ugliness. * Catoptro Catoptro is themed after the fear of mirrors. * Coulro Coulro is themed after the fear of clowns. * Eluro Eluro is themed after the fear of cats. * Entomo Entomo is themed after the fear of insects. * Hydro Hydro is themed after the fear of water. * Iatro Iatro is themed after the fear of doctors. * Lilapso Lilapso is themed after the fear of tornados. * Nycto Nycto is themed after the fear of the dark. * Ornitho Ornitho is themed after the fear of birds. * Pyro Pyro is themed after the fear of fire. * Auto Auto is themed after the fear of abandonment. * Api Api is themed after the fear of bees. * Galeo Galeo is themed after the fear of sharks. * Katsarida Katsarida is themed after the fear of cockroaches. * Phasmo Phasmo is themed after the fear of ghosts. Arsenal Cassette Tape Tape Recorder Roll Call: * "Courageous Core! Dream Weather Red!" * "Great Knowledge! Dream Weather Blue!" * "Raw Power! Dream Weather Yellow!" * "Driving Force! Dream Weather Black!" * "Pure Heart! Dream Weather White!" * "Burning Glory! Dream Weather Orange!" * "The Storm you see is Dreams we weave! Power Rangers...DREAM WEATHER!" Puppy Pistols Personal Weapons: * Cloud Saber * Rain Axe * Thunder Staff * Tornado Cannon * Snowflake Shield * Solar Broadsword Ethereum Bazooka(Team Attack) The '''Ethereum Bazooka' is formed by combining the personal weapons. The attack is called Dream Overflow. It is a blast of pure Ethereum that is normally harmless, but then the ranger who pulled the trigger dreams up a silly way to destroy the monster.'' Megazords * Dreamstone Megazord * Solar Flare Megazord Episodes # The Dream Begins # Here Comes the Sun # One Final Dream Notes * This season is inspired by Ressha Sentai ToQger. * I have always loved the idea of dreams, so a season like this was inevitable. * The main villains names are based on the word nightmare in different languages. * The monsters are based on different phobias.